


Transformers Heroes of Cybertron Book 1: Genesis

by Phantom_Works_Stories_Division



Series: Transformers: Heroes of Cybertron [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Cybertron is, Cybertronian mythology, Earth ISN'T the center of the universe, Evolution, Gen, Primus is God, Unicron is the Devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Works_Stories_Division/pseuds/Phantom_Works_Stories_Division
Summary: The story of how Cybertron came to be and the rise and fall of the 13 Primes.





	1. Chapter 1 Fallout

The universe began with a bang, a massive explosion that started everything. The explosion crashed through multiple dimensional planes, beginning reality again. Interestingly all these planes didn’t begin simultaneously. They all formed by the time the physical plane formed 60 minutes after the explosion began and yet one plane managed millennia to be squeezed into those 60 minutes.

The astral plane was this world, a world of pure thought. The beings that formed in this world would go on to be known as gods when they manifested physical form when the physical world formed. However, 2 found it harder to form physical form, the 2 most powerful beings in existence. A pair of brothers, locked in eternal conflict. who would become known by many names over the millennia.

God and Satan, the Saviour and the Destroyer, light and dark, creation and destruction.

**Primus and Unicron.**

* * *

 

When the pair manifested in the physical world their essences were too powerful for the Celestial bodies that others formed though their nature as equal and opposite meant that the issues this caused affected them equally yet oppositely.

For Primus his essence couldn’t stabilize in the physical world, so the edge of his being seemed to be tearing apart and reforming as it tried to avoid dissipating. Unicron on the other had had no such issue stabilizing, but his essence, that of pure destruction, was wreaking havoc on the fledgling universe.

Then by chance Primus discovered a substance, a living metal that could host their astral essences, and used his powers to form large bodies, the first planets, one of which he took residence in himself, and another would entrap Unicron. Once he was done these planets were spread across the stars.

At that time neither Primus nor Unicron nor any of the celestial beings that emerged with them could comprehend the story that they would set in motion at that time. The legends that would begin with the birth of the world that would one day become known as Cybertron.


	2. Chapter 2 Life finds a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cybertronian race did not come without work and evolution, see the secret history of th 4 phases of the cybertronian race; Predacons, Cyber Sapiens, Cybus Transformus and Cybus Adaptus

The millennia passed as Primus allowed his planet to shift and form. Initially it was formed purely from metal, but later dirt and rock was pulled to the surface. After a few centuries something new formed on his surface; organic life.

First, they were passive, flora that grew over his surface, drawing life from the waters and nutrients in his soil.

Then came fauna. They did not anchor themselves in place, they did not draw nutrients from the ground. Instead some would consume flora for sustenance, while others would consume different species of fauna. They came in many shapes, some with soft skin, some with hair or fur, others with natural plating as a form of protection and many other shapes and forms.

However, Primus wasn’t simply Idle. On one of the parts of his surface life hadn’t formed on Primus had adjusted his form to create the sonic canyons, advanced sensor arrays that allowed him to monitor the cosmos. And it was when he finally activated them, he learned a horrible truth.

When he confined Unicron to a planetoid his brother had gained control over his planet form just as Primus had. However, where Primus formed life Unicron’s surface was an inhospitable environment unable to host local life. Worse when space fairing creatures wound up on his surface they would be twisted and warped into monstrous creatures that rampaged throughout the universe. However, they paled in comparison to Unicron himself.

Before Primus and Unicron were contained they that taken the form of 2 singularities, Primus was a starburst, expanding outwards until he would no longer be able to hold himself together while Unicron was a black hole, consuming whatever fell within his reach. Although being contained restrained the black hole it still existed within Unicron who had formed planetary engines a maw and 2 massive pincers allowing him to find other worlds and consume him. He had even modified his body so that it could morph from the less draining planet form to a larger form, similar to he 2 legged forms that they had held in the physic plane.

Primus knew he couldn’t allow his brother to rampage unchallenged, but he could reshape his form as his brother did, for there was life on his surface that would die if he did. Eventually he developed a plan. He realised that by transferring small sparks of his core into Sentio Metallico they would form bodies from it, creating life closer to his own biology, and more suitable champions to face Unicron.

In the north, in the heart of one of his metal mountains, he opened a shaft from the surface down to his core. Inside this shaft he created a device, a driver that allowed him to channel energy to all the multitudinous pools of Sentio Metallico that had formed around his planet mode. Over time this device would be mistaken as the source of life as Primus became more and more of a myth, and eventually the driver, and the well that contained it, would become dubbed the All Spark.

Soon after he began sending out Spark pulses a new type of life started to form. Initially however they were little more than beasts, similar to metallic versions of the creatures that already lived on his surface, and he realised that these beasts were, though powerful, wild and uncontrollable.

Soon Primus adapted the Allspark with a codex, a schematic that was encoded into each spark, allowing causing the next wave of sparked life to be formed to the same basic template, in the form that Primus himself held on the astral plane. They had a vaguely rectangular torso, stood upon 2 support struts, with a join halfway up, to help to move. Near the top were 2 other appendages, with 5 pronged manipulators that allowed them to interact with objects. Upon the top of their form was an ovular helm, with 2 optic sensors, a ridge that ran between down the middle of their heads between their optics, and then an opening at the bottom, that flexed, allowing them to speak, as well as consume the energon, a substance that had formed within his veins that these sparked beings use for sustenance. Primus dubbed this race the Cyber Sapiens.

The Cyber Sapien race were different to their brethren, metallic and organic. While the other races worked off their instincts primarily, hunting, forming packs and nests, the Cyber Sapiens had more complex thought processes, building tools and settlements.

However, despite their metal skin they were vulnerable towards the Predacons, as his previous attempts at sparked life were known. The powerful beasts would rampage through the settlements, massacring the Cyber Sapiens without remorse, while they were unable to do the same.

Seeing their plight Primus decided to reprogram the codex to evolve his new race. Taking inspiration from a reptilian race that carried a shell they could retreat into for protection, and even the way that Unicron could reshape himself between his planet form, and his bipedal form.

And so, the next generation of Cyber Sapiens emerged from the birthing pools with large pieces of shells hanging from their frames. They could reshape themselves, allowing the shells to fit together into one unbreakable shell. With these shells the Predacons were unable to break through to the vulnerable frame below. Primus saw how much these new beings had changed and he renamed his creations, age of the Cyber Sapiens ended as quickly as it began, with Cybus Transformus emerging in their place.

Interestingly Primus had no part in the next stage of evolution for the race that would eventually become known as the ‘Transformers’. In fact, the next stage came from Cybus Transformus themselves. For while their shell modes protected them from the Predacons they soon realised a flaw, the beasts were smart, and not all sparks followed the designs of the codex, so Predacons still emerged from the pit and their threat would not end.

When they found Cybus Transformus in shell mode the Predacons would simply wait, the shell modes could not move, and eventually they would need energon and be forced to return to robot mode. So, they began dissecting the deceased, exploring how their bodies worked, experimenting on volunteers to examine these systems in living bodies.

From this research they made technological leaps most races took millennia to achieve, wheels, rotors, wings, treads, and many other propulsion devices were integrated into the shell modes, bonded to the host’s nervous system and thus Cybus Transformus became the first vehicles in the universe.

The final leap between Cybus Transformus, referred to in modern times as shellformers, came following a pitched battle over one of the largest birthing pools on the planet, between an army of Cybus Transformus and the Predacons, led by the Predaking, a powerful alpha that was the driving force of Predacons attacking Cybus Transformus, recognising that they were the threat to Predacon supremacy.

The speed and versatility vehicle mode offered Cybus Transformus as well as their increased number allowed them to overwhelm the Predacons, with Cybus Transformus chief, Ginari giving his life to destroy Predaking, causing both to join the legions who fell into the birthing pool, where they were reduced back to the Sentio Metallico they were born from.

However, when they dissolved, it allowed Primus to _see_ what his creations had done to themselves, and he was inspired. Breaking down the way they were reconfigured to incorporate vehicle mode, Primus developed new concepts so that when the new race emerged from the pools they were almost as great a divide as between Cybus Transformus to the Predacons.

Cyber Sapiens were simple bipedal forms, their range of motion about equal to other, organic forms that would take on that basic form in the future **(including Humans)** , Cybus Transformus were actually the same, just with the modular shell hanging from parts of their body, to engage when they curled up.

This new race was completely different. Instead of hanging onto their frames and turning into a featureless, immobile shell, their armour was heavily integrated into their frames, outfitted with wheels, treads, wings, an many other means of self-propulsion. The forms they could take changed as well, becoming infinitely varied. Furthermore, their armour gained the ability to reshape, reformat based on schematics loaded into a new biomechanism, the transformation cog. Even the way they assumed vehicle form changed. Instead of simply curling up their frames partially deconstructed themselves in one form, reconfiguring itself, then reconstructing into the other form.

Over the generations it would be proved that Predacons, Cybus Transformus and even organic life that perished inside the pools would occasionally affect the makeup of those born from them, with modern full or partial shellformers not completely uncommon in modern Cybertronians, and some taking on bestial forms instead of vehicles, but the race’s evolution had reached the basic from that it would hold for the rest of time; Cybus Adaptus. Primus had his greatest creations and he had what he needed to create his champions against Unicron: the 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a little hint at the prevalence of Human like, or at least Humanoid life in the universe in this chapter, while also explaining the issue Primus had manifesting, when he was expanding outwards, before stabilizing himself by merging with future Cybertron, it left waves of creation energy, which prompted life to evolve based on the largely human esqe forms that the celestial beings from the Astral plane took.   
> It should also be noted that despite the name, the 'celestial beings' from the astral plane are NOT exclusively Marvel Celestials, although some would become Celestials, others would become other beings, such as the earliest Norse or Greek gods, or beings like the Collector or Grandmaster.


End file.
